Their Past, Our Future
by Snow the Werefox
Summary: AU- Things have been peaceful and both the Sonic Heroes and Freedom Fighters have long since disbanded and gone their seperate ways. The once young fox twins Miles 'Tails' Prower and Nova 'Snow' Prower have grown into fine young men of 18. Throughout this time of peace these two have remained the closest. The fragile peace won't last: An ancient evil is awakening. FullSummaryInside
1. A Birthday, A Party Crasher and Mystery

**Their Past, Our Future**

**Summary**

**AU- Things have been peaceful and both the Sonic Heroes and Freedom Fighters have long since disbanded and gone their seperate ways. The once young fox twins Miles 'Tails' Prower and Nova 'Snow' Prower have grown into fine young men of 18. Throughout this time of peace these two have remained the closest. The fragile peace won't last: An anchient evil is awakening. One that when last awake, 2000 years ago, destroyed a race of feirce, multi-tailed fox warriors and caused Earth to split into two dimensions: Earth and Mobius. Ten years ago the dimensions became one again, forming New Mobius. After being visited by the spirits of two of these achient warriors the twins head out to confront this evil, exercising their own demons and coming to terms with their own past along the way. A cataclysmic showdown of apocalyptic proportions draws nearer. The past is about to repeat itself and Tails and Snow are the only ones who can stop it. The only question is: Can these two new-age Warriors suceed where their predecessors failed or will New Mobius be completely whiped from existance? It's a race against time: discoveries will be made, long buried truths will come to light, battle lines are drawn, love blossoms, lives are destroyed and someone will make the ultimate sacrifice. Contains various elements from the entire Sonic the Hedgehog Universe as well as mine and xXTheRedHedgehogXx's OC's Nova 'Snow' Prower, Mara 'Rain' Wolfe, Swift the Hedgehog and Starlight the Hedgehog. Rated Teen for Language, Violence, Death and Mass Destruction. Some chapters will be rated higher. Read the AN at the top to see if the rating is different.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Miles 'Tails' Prower or any other StH character. These belong to Sony Entertainment Games of America, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, DiC and the other Sonic the Hedgehog creators. I also don't own Swift the Hedgehog and Starlight the Hedgehog. Those belong to my fellow writer xXTheRedHedgehogXx and are used with his permission. I do own Nova 'Snow' Prower, Mara 'Rain' Wolfe, the story idea/plot and the Author's Universe it takes place in.**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Birthday, A Mystery and A Party Crasher**

'Damn blue pincussion,' the white fox thought as he pulled a pack of Marlboro and a lighter out and lit one, 'my bro and I just wanted a small get together amongst friends for our birthday but no, Sonic has to go with his usual style and turn it into a massive block party!' The fox sighed and took a drag.

"Now why would one of the birthday boys be hiding in a back alley smoking and skulking instead of being around the rest to greet his best friend, huh Snow." a familiar voice asked.

Snow spoke as he turned, grinning, "Now here is a birthday present! Glad you came Swift."

The red hedgehog in a loud Hawaiian shirt and shorts smiled, "Wouldn't miss it."

"But what about your honeymoon," the fox asked, "you and Barby are supposed to be on a Hawaiian Cruise right now." He had been the one to book the cruise for them, as well as be the best man, or fox as Swift put it, at their wedding.

"We changed the date," a female koala, similarly dressed, replied as she hugged the fox, "you and Swift are the best of friends. I would feel bad if we weren't at your nineteenth birthday."

"Thanks guys," Snow replied gratefully, "oh, and before I forget, I've decided to stop going by my nickname and use my birth name more."

"Refresh my memory," Swift said frowning, "I've called you Snow so long I don't seem to remember your real name."

"It's Nova," the fox replied. He finished his smoke, popped a mint and the trio left the alley. He scanned the masses, looking for a specific person but frowned when he didn't spot her.

"Looking for me," a seductive female voice called out.

Nova turned and smiled at the lithe but very attractive purple hedgehog, "Yes I am gorgeous." The fox pulled her to him and kissed her passionatly.

"Wow," Swift said with surprise, "never would've thought before now, that you and Starlight would get together!" Swift smiled and started playing face invaders with his wife.

"Oh mah stars," a southern voice said, "ain't this just the sweetest dang thang ya ever saw Twain?"

"Oi, oi," a french voice replied, "looks like ze young fox kit ou use to call you zeir Aunt Bunnie has become a man at last."

Nova broke off the kiss, leaving his girlfriend breatless, "Well if it isn't Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D' Coulete, my favorite rabbit and coyote! How have you two been?"

Bunnie smiled and held up her hand to show a gold wedding band, "It's Bunnie D' Coulete now suga-fox. We got married three years ago. Twain wanted you to be his best man but G.U.N. said you were on a mission behind Robuttnik's lines, without any ideas when you'd be back."

Nova frowned, remembering the mission in question. He had been sent to sabotage the tyrant's main SWATbot facility, only to be captured by the very girl, then a Legionaire Agent, he now held. He gently squeezed her hand reasuringly, "It took me the whole year to get back. I was sent to sabotage Robuttnik's main Swatbot facility and got captured."

"By whom," Antoine asked, "you're one of G.U.N.'s best Black Ops Agents. How could anyone manage that?"

"I always was a sucker for an attractive girl," Snow replied, "the Legionaire's apparently got wind of my mission and sent the best agent they had after me. She managed to capture me and I spent six months as a POW."

"But how did you escape," they both asked, hungry for every juicy detail.

"You noticed how he said, 'the best agent the had'," Starlight replied, "you're looking at her. I was a Legionaire Black Ops Agent, until I met this snowy, handsome fox. It took six months, after I captured him, to realize I'd fallen for him. I set him free, helped him complete his mission and defected. We became a duo from then till six months before the end of the Legion Wars. The Blades, they called us, then six months before the war ended Swift joined us and we became a small fire-team. A year ago, after we'd both been put out to pasture, Nova and I decided to start dating."

Bunnie nodded and smiled, "That was a very romantic and exciting tale suga. I'm glad you decided to defect, I can tell he's happy with ya. I would like to know your name though."

"I'm Starlight the Hedgehog," the she-hog replied, "my boyfriend gave me the nickname Star."

"Well," Nova cut in, "shall we go and join the merriment?" They nodded and the three couples started toward the crowd.

'Where is he,' the yellow fox thought, 'I've always hated his disappearing acts.'

"What's up little buddy," a blue hedgehog asked, snapping the fox back to reality, "honestly Tails! I threw this party to get you out of the hole you call a workshop. Socialize some will you!"

"I was just trying to lacte my brother," Tails replied, slightly annoyed, "and how many times do I have to tell you. I stopped going by Tails, it's Miles now. You've been back six months now and I'm getting tired of reminding you!"

"Wow," a voice the fox couldn't believe he was hearing said, "looks like someone finally grew balls."

Miles turned around and his breath caught as he saw the beautiful red vixen, "Fiona?"

She smiled, "You bet. Wow, you've sure grown up, and gotten more handsome. Too bad you're probably taken now. Makes me feel stupid."

"I'm actually single," the fox replied, "not that I haven't been asked. I turned them down. I'm just waiting for a certain girl that already has my heart to come to her senses and claim what's already hers."

At this, Fiona licked her lips, "Don't mind if I do then." With this she walked up, pulled him to her and kissed him passionatly.

"Wow," was all the breathless fox could say when they finally broke. Fiona giggled at his reaction.

"Wow," Nova said as he walked up, holding Starlight's hand, "never thought I'd be around to see the day my bro end up tail-twisted by a girl." He chuckled and looked at the vixen, "I see my invitation got to you, Fiona."

"It did my friend," Fiona replied, "along with the other juicy tidbit."

"Nova, bro," Miles fumbled, "what did you tell her and how, with our link, did you even manage to hid this?!"

"I'll let Fiona answer the first one. As for the second question, well, Silver discovered our link was a form of telekenisis and showed me how to control and even block the link," Nova replied nonchalantly, "how do you think it's possible that I am able to hide what I got you for our birthday?"

"Um," Sonic said, "I think I'll take this as a good time to split. Catch you later." With that said he came up behind the white fox and realized his mistake too late.

Nova felt the hand on his shoulder and spun, swiping out with his claws and screaming, "CRYSTAL CLAWS!" Sonic screamed as the blue aura'd claws shredded his chest. Everyone looked and stepped back in fright at seeing the normally calm and composed fox looking cornered and scared.

Starlight stepped up immediatly and wrapped her arms around the hyperventialting fox. "Calm down honey, nobody's attacking you. It's alright," she cooed in his ear as she gently stroked his head. Slowly, Nova snapped back to his senses.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around Star and cried into her shoulder, "I did it again, didn't I? Who did I hurt this time?"

"Sonic," Miles said as he knelt down by the bleeding hedgehog, placed his hand over the wound and said, "Crystal Heal!" A yellow flash was visible but nothing happened.

"It won't work bro," Nova said morosely, "remember when we changed into our Kitsune forms? I had nine tails and you had eight. I think I figured out what it means. I'm slightly more powerful than you. I've always lowered the power I put out when we have our mock fights but I put my full power behind this blow. If I attack full on, you can't block or counter it. Let me see him." The yellow fox backed off and Nova took his place, "I'm sorry Sonic! Crystal Heal!" This time there was a blue flash and when it faded, the wound was healed. Once he saw that he'd healed Sonic, the white fox touched his crystal pendant and called out, "Crystal Control!" In a blue flash, he vanished. Starlight reached out for him as he vanished but Swift stopped her and shook his head. Everyone continued to party but kept a noticable distance from Miles. An hour later, Nova showed back up, looking his usual self.

"Well," Sally said, dressed in her royal attire, "now that our other birthday fox is back, let's open presents!" At this the two brothers were sat on a small dias and people came slowly to give them their presents. "Happy Birthday Miles and Nova," Sally said as she placed a wrapped box in front of each of them. The two readily tore into the boxes. Miles was the first one into his, he got a new tool kit and Nova got a pair of tompha's. "I figured you might find a good use for those Nova," the Acorn Princess explained, "they would work well with your fighting style. They are a very fluid and graceful weapon." She stepped back and Nicole took her place. She placed a case in front of each of them.

"Nothing too special from me," the lynx said, "in each of these cases is a million of my nanites. They have no programing but i'm sure both of you will find a use for them. I do have one more thing for both of you..." She placed two devices similar to the one Sally wore in front of the foxes, "I may be an AI but even still I have created my own children. These devices are similar to Sally's but they are more capable," she continued. "To you, Miles, I entrust my daughter Millie the Lynx," she said as she handed him the yellow colored one, "please take good care of her. She's the youngest of my daughters." She then placed the blue colored one into Nova's hand, "to you Nova, I entrust my eldest daughter Nikki the Lynx. I've had a crush on you for a while now. It started during the times I helped you with that project you've had me helping with. I wish I was a real Mobian, so I could share my love with you, but the least I can do is this." Nova looked into her emerald eyes and was moved to tears by the pain reflected back. He stood up and looked at his girlfriend, who nodded knowingly.

"I have something for you as well Nicole," he said as he reached behind him and grabbed the bag he had been carrying when he reappeared, "a real, flesh and bone body."

"Are you serious," Nicole asked hopefully.

The fox nodded, "I've found and read a few books on Kitsune Lore. In one I discovered a spell, a spell to turn an artificial being real. I can perform it if you wish."

"I do," the lynx replied happily, "but what about Starlight? If I have a real body then I'd persue you."

"He talked it over with me," the hedgehog replied, "I don't mind sharing him with you."

"Thank you," Nichole cried, "I'm ready. Will I still be able to do the things I've done before?" Nova nodded.

He opened the bag and the seven Chaos and seven Super Emeralds flew out and circled the lynx, "Imagine how you wish your real self to look. Clear your mind of all else or it won't work." He waited for her to nod then started:

**"The Servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the Heart. The Heart is the Controller. The Controller serves to unify the Seven Chaos. Here now my will and grant this Lynx her wish to be a real, living and breathing Mobian!"**

A bright flash appeared and vanished. Where the light had been now stood a slender and beautiful lynx dressed in a violet, low cut top and a pair of short jean shorts. "Nicole," Nova inquired as the lynx opened her eyes to reveal brilliant emerald green eyes.

"It's me," Nicole responded, "and it appears to have worked." The white fox smiled and nodded. They continued with the presents. Nova got a new M16A3 from Shadow, a new biker jacket from Knuckles, Mina got him a gift card to the mall, Bunnie and Antione got him a new combat knife, Amy got him a new M22 custom sniper rifle, the Chaotix got him a new pair of SIG-6 Specials and Vanilla and Cream got him another mall gift card. Miles got gear parts, new clothes, a couple gift cards, a new Skyhawk Bi-Plane, a new gear board and a new pair of weights.

"Sorry I'm late," Rouge said as she landed, "Took me a few to pick this up..." She handed them a small box each. Inside was a medallion with a fox face and crossed swords. "I found them on one of my treasure hunts. It's a Kitsune Medal, or so I gather from the ruins I found them in."

Nova ran his hand over the surface of the medallion. As he did so he suddenly heard a voice say, 'Finally our race lives again!' The fox looked around in puzzlement.

"What is it bro," Tails asked upon noticing his twin's look.

"When I touched the medallion I heard a strange voice," Nova replied uncertainly.

Miles touched his medallion and heard the same thing, "I heard it too!" The two foxes looked at eachother, slightly unnerved.

"You two will get our presents later tonight," Starlight and Fiona said, causing both foxes to blush. They then sang 'Happy Birthday' and got ready to cut the cake.

"Oh, no, this won't do," a menacing voice said, "you flying rats throw a party and don't invite me? Well, hehe, guess I'll just have to crash it!" Everyone turned to look and let out a gasp of surprise.

"C'mon Robuttnik," Sonic groaned, "we've retired!"

"Then this should be easy rodent," the madman replied, "SWATbots, crush them!" At this a group of bots rushed in and pointed guns at them.

Nova immediatly pulled his baretta's and shot one in the visor, "I'm far from retired titanium pants!"

Swift and Starlight stepped up next to him and a rifle made of nanites appeared in Nicole's hands as the other two drew a Desert Eagle and P90, "we haven't either."

Swift looked at Nova who nodded and said, "Blades, weapons free!"

Starlight smiled, "Yes, sir!"

"Time to kick some robotic ass Blades style," Swift said, grinning madly. The three of them touched the wristbands they wore and were suddenly covered in combat armor.

"Nicole," Nova said, the easy-going tone now gone from his voice, "get all non-combatants to safety, on the double!"

The lynx was about to say something but Starlight cut her off, "No point arguing. Right now he's not Nova, even to me, he's Major Prower, leader of GUN Spec Ops Unit Blades. There's no arguing or discussion. If he tells you to do something, do it."

"Fiona," the fox barked, "you being a pussy right now?"

Fiona smiled and drew her Desert Eagle, "I may have a pussy but that don't mean I'm one!"

"Good," Nova replied, "then help Nicole and both of you get back here."

"Yes, sir," was all she said before running off to do as she was told.

"Can I help Major," Miles said as he stepped up.

"Can you shoot this," Nova asked as he offered him a SIG-6.

"Yes, sir," Tails replied with a grin.

"Well then," the white fox said with a murderous glint in his eyes, "shall we begin?" Without another word, the SWATbots opened fire...

**AN: Well, here it is. The first chapter in what I hope will be another hit like Were Tribe. Tell me what you think: Hate it or Love it? This will be a lot darker than my previous stories and by darker I mean more gore, violence, death, romance and angst. What do you expect, this world is on the brink of being completely annihilated! I will also go ahead and announce the current team that is making this story possible: xXTheRedHedgehogXx (who has offered to co-write the combat sequences with me), Titan Hyuuga (my sibling and one of my beta readers), Alexis Prime (my other beta reader) and of course me, Snow the Werefox. As always Read, Review and Enjoy! Until next time, this is Snow the Werfox saying: Have a great day!**


	2. Bullets, Blades and Fun

**Chapter 2:**

**Bullets, Blades and Fun**

**AN: PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE.**

**(From Nova's POV)**

Chaos, that was the only way I could describe this. 'Luckily while all is chaotic around me I'll have the ability to attack,' I thought as I ejected the spent clip from my M16 and snapped in another, 'my only worry is that what I found in the same text I found the spell for Nicole will happen.' Bullets slammed into the building I was hiding behind, taking a steadying breath I popped out from my cover and opened fire.

"GRENADE! FIRE IN THE HOLE," I heard Starlight shout. I watched as five SWATbots met a fiery end. With all that was going on and concentrating on the enemies infront of me, I didn't notice the two bots coming up on my six. An earsplitting crack caught my attention and I saw two headless bots drop to show my brother and Fiona holding smoking guns.

I nodded as I pulled out an HE grenade and lobbed it into a cluster of twenty SWATbots, "HIGH EXPLOSIVE! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Everyone dove for cover as a concussive blast annihilated the cluster.

"We need to work on ending this," my girlfriend called to me.

"Alright," I replied thinking quickly, "Swift, Nicole take the left flank, Tails and Fiona take the right, Star and I will trash the center." Everyone moved into position. The fire from the bots intensified. "GO, GO, GO," I shouted and we started pushing forward.

"Why continue to fight," Robotnik queried, "you could join me. I could use people of your caliber. Agent Starlight, you were happy if I remember. Why don't all of you just surrender and join my Legionaire's?"

"I was only happy until I realized that all I was to you was a weapon. I've never been as happy as I am now, with my love, Nova," Star spat angrily, "I'm Captain Starlight the Hedgehog now and I'd rather die than be a Legionaire again!"

"Then you will die," the madman shot back, "anyone else want to join me rather than die?" My only response was to plug a round in his hovercraft. "You'll all pay for that! Kill them all!" The bots continued to rain lead, and we responded with our own bullet storm. The intense firefight continued, next thing I know I hear Starlight scream in pain. I glanced at her in time to see her drop. Time seemed to stand still as I looked back at Robotnik, who was cackling and urging his robots on. I felt white-hot rage boil up inside me. This wasn't the first time I'd felt it, but unlike before, I surrendered to the inferno.

"Oh shit," my brother swore. I looked at him as he looked at me, noticing he was staring at my tails, I glance back and saw the reason. I was transforming into my Kitsune form, but the transformation was going different than before. "EVERYONE," he shouted, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I looked at my hands and noticed that my fur was turning pitch black. I let out a yelp as I felt my bones grinding as five more tails grew in. I deactivated my armor and tossed the band to my brother, who looked at me, horrified. I felt the changes continue, my canines grew longer and were now probably visible and as I looked at my hands I saw my claws had grown longer. The changes finally stopped and I turned to look at my reflection in an intact window.

_'I look deadly,' _I thought as I stared at the black and red nine-tailed fox with murderous red eyes reflected in the mirror. I felt very alive and powerful but most of all I was royally pissed! I turned to Robotnik and said in an evil, menacing and hatered filled voice, _"You tortured me for six months, used the girl I love like a tool and now you've shot her. It's time to pay the fuckin piper and the only payment the piper will accept is your blood!"_ Without another word I charged the nearest SWATbot and ripped it in half with my bare hands. _"CRYSTAL CLAWS," _I shouted, slipping into a full blown battle lust. I lashed out at the next unfortunate bot and left it in pieces.

"Keep that creature away from me," the man cried out in terror. I laughed evily as the SWATbots rushed and tackled me.

_'Yes,'_ I thought, _'pile on me!' "TRY TO STOP ME,"_ I shouted, _"TRY TO STOP ME FROM RIPPING YOUR MASTER APPART AND MEET YOUR END! CRYSTAL BLAST!"_ A deadly and concussive shockwave of chaos energy shot out with me as the epicenter. The remaining SWATbots were immediatly obliterated, Robotnik's hovercraft shorted out and crashed.

"Please don't kill me," he cried out as I slowly advanced on him. He stood there trembling, too terrified to move.

_"Oh, I think I'll let you live, for now," _I said as I got to him and gently ran my claws over the flesh of his rotund face, _"I don't think Starlight would forgive me if I took that pleasure alone. For now, I'll live you alive, but I will give you a parting gift. You'd better start running, or I WILL finish what I started!" _With that said I slashed his face open and laughed as the man took off so fast I was sure not even Sonic would be able to catch him. I dropped to the ground, suddenly exhausted. I weakly crawled over to where Starlight lay, clasped her hand and felt myself returning to normal as I finally let the impending, blissful darkness claim me...

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I came to and looked around. I was still where the battle had taken place. "So you're awake Major Prower," an authorative voice said. It took me a moment to realize the person had used my former G.U.N. rank, when I looked at him I immediatly jumped off the stretcher I was on and came to attention.

"GUN Commander Tower, sir," I barked, "what can the Major do for you, sir?!"

"Report Major," Tower demanded.

"My suspicions have been confirmed, sir," I answered, "Doctor Ivo Robotnik isn't dead. He attacked with two thousand robots during mine and my brother's birthday party with the intent of whiping out the disbanded Sonic Heroes and Freedmon Fighters, all of whom, with the exception of Nichole the Lynx and my brother Miles Tails Prower showed an unwillingness to fight. Former First Lieutenant Swift the Hedgehog, former Captain Starlight the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Nicole the Lynx, Fiona Fox and myself engaged and defeated him. He fled and everything is a blank after that as I passed out."

"Good job and thank you Major," the head of GUN praised, "you'll be please to know tthat your timely defensive measure cut the killed/wounded ratio severely. In total there was only one minorly wounded and no casualties. You'll also be pleased to know that Captain Starlight has already recieved medical attention and is back to full health."

"That's good, thank you sir," I replied happily. I noticed his hesitation, "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Yes, Major," He replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and a small case, "Major Nova Snow Prower. You are hereby, persuant to Article Ten, Section Thirteen, Paragraph Six of the Guardian Unit of Nations Charter, promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and recalled to active duty. You are also ordered to report to GUN Headquarters here in Station Square tomorrow at oh-eight hundred hours in full duties for further orders."

I took the envelope and case then saluted, "The Lieutenant Colonel will be there, sir!"

Tower smiled and saluted back, "Can't wait, oh and I guess you haven't realized it but you've changed slightly."

"Huh," I said in confusion. I walked over to the nearby window and my jaw dropped. My stripe was gone and I now had nine tails! 'What the fuck,' I thought, 'am I permanently stuck mildly in my Kitsune form? No, wait, that's not it. The texts I've got stashed away said something about this." I scratched my head in concentration, 'That's right, they said that at the time when a Warrior comes of age they're no longer able to hide the ammount of tails they really have!'

As I stood there mulling it over Starlight came up to me, "Is it just me or have you gone from cute to extremely handsome?"

Nicole also walked up with a mischeivious grin, "Looks like it's not just you. I think the same thing, must be all those fluffy tails!" Next thing I know I feel two sets of hands goosing my tails, causing me to yelp in surprise!

"Easy ladies," I said, blushing hard, "we are in public you know!" I waved my hand and saw Starlight's eyes go wide as she noticed the black envelope with the word 'CLASSIFIED' on it in big red letters.

"Is that what I think it is," she asked. Nicole looked at us in puzzlement.

I nodded, "I've been recalled and promoted. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now."

"Why," was all she said.

"No idea," I replied with a shrug, "all I know is that I am to report to GUN HQ tomorrow for further orders. I guess I'll find out then."

"What's going on," Star and Nicole asked worriedly, "first Robotnik reappears and attacks, and now you've been recalled to active duty."

I walked up and gently held them both, "I don't know but I won't let Robotnik get either of you or get whatever it is he wants."

"Let's not think about it anymore," Star murmured, "the gang's moved to yours and Tails' place for the rest of the party. Swift, Barby, Miles and Fiona are waiting for us." I nodded, wrapped a tail around each of their waists and we walked to meet up with the others.

"I saw Commander Tower," Swift said as we approached, "what did he want?" I simply held up the envelope and he nodded. Slightly subdued, we all headed to our vehicles. Once we got there I looked and frowned. All of the vehicles were there and intact, to include the one I had gotten for Nicole as a surprise, except for one. The violet Corevette I'd bought for Starlight last Christmas looked like an elephant had been dropped on it!

"Fuck," I heard her say as she too noticed it, "I don't think my insurance covers battle damage. Now how am I to get there?"

I walked over to my Kawasaki Ninja without comment, grabbed my helmet and tossed it to her, "Get on, you're riding with me." I started it and grinned, only three things really excited me as of late: my dates with Starlight, extreme gear and riding my Ninja. Yeah, I'm a typical Todd. Girls, crothrockets, danger and speed are how I get my rocks off.

"I don't know," she hesitated, looking at my ride uncertainly. I heard a snicker and looked to my left to see my brother grinning ear to ear as he put his helmet on before firing up his own Ninja, like I said: typical Todd.

"What about me," Nicole asked, "I don't have a vehicle of my own."

I reached into my pocket and tossed her a set of keys, "you do now."

She ran up and gave me a hug and kiss, "thanks Novi." I heard Miles laugh and flipped him off.

I looked at Star and said, "C'mon baby girl, don't knock it till you try it, besides you might like it." I gave her a challenging look. She smirked, put on the helmet and straddled the bike, wrapping her arms around me.

"Let's make your brother eat rubber," She whispered to me. I grinned, dropped the clutch and gunned it, popping a wheelie and burning rubber as I took off. I heard the beautiful she-hog behind me let out a delighted squeal. We continued on, swerving thru the lunchtime traffic in downtown.

Suddenly I saw flashing red lights in my mirror, "Shit!" I looked down and saw that I was deffinatly over the speed limit, pulled over and stopped. Normally I'd be sweating about the possibility of a ticket but lady luck seemed to be smiling on me. A red Formula One car pulled up behind me and none other than my best friend Scott jumped out and strolled up. I decided to play with him a little.

"Do you know how fast you were going," he asked, not recognizing me immediatly. I did look different and he also didn't know Starlight.

"Obviously not fast enough to excite you Speedy," I replied before looking at him, grinning widely, "you must be really bored as of late."

"Holy shit Snow," he said with a smile, "should've known it was you. Arctic Foxes are rare in this area. So, how's my speed demon of a fox friend been doing?" Star took off her helmet and stepped off to stand next to me, shaking out her long, flowing quills. "And who's the Hedgette?"

"I'm doing great," I replied, "and as for who this lovely hedgette is, well, she's my girlfriend. Me and her have been inseperable for three years now and a couple for the last year."

"Does your girlfriend have a name," Scott asked.

"I do, I'm Starlight the Hedgehog," she replied, "and you must be the famous Speed King this handsome fox has told me so much about, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He laughed, "I like this one! Don't let this one go Nova, she's deffinatly a keeper."

"I don't plan to," I replied with a smile, "even though I've been recalled to active duty."

"Really," he said, surprise written all over his face, "has Eggman or Robotnik returned?"

"Sorry my friend," I replied, "I can't tell you. You know how it is, anything they involve one of the Blades in is automatically classified Top Secret. I can't even tell Star anything and she's a retired member of my team!"

"Ouch," he said, "talk about tight lipped. So, where were you two headed so fast?"

"My place in Mystic Ruins," I stated, "we moved the party thereafter a certaint evil madman crashed it. Want to come? You should be off soon."

He smiled, "My shift ended hours ago. Race you there!" I smiled back as Star got on and I laid on the throttle. We finally got to my place and I smiled when Scott tore in two minutes later.

I shut off my bike and got off, "Looks like I win again Speed King."

He chuckled, "I'll beat you one of these time. You had an advantage though." I just shrugged and went inside.

**That Evening**

"Hope you boys have had a fun time so far," Sonic said with a smile, "but now it's time for your first taste of the afterparty! You're nineteen now, you two just became old enough to drink!"

"Sorry, blue," I replied, "I can't drink, even though I really would like to."

"Why can't you," Sally asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the envelope, "I've been recalled to active duty as a Lieutenant Colonel. I have to report for duty tomorrow morning at HQ."

"That sucks bro," Miles replied, "looks like I get to be the life of the party for once."

"Bull shit," I retorted, "I can still be the life of the party."

"Well," Shadow replied, handing me a cup of root beer, "I knew that you couldn't stay retired long. Hope you ain't gone soft."

"Look who's talking," I retorted as I slammed my root beer, "at least I'm not being controlled by a hammer wielding pink hedgehog!"

Starlight rolled her eyes, "Okay boys, let's stop the pissing match." She then took a drink of her sledgehammer and strolled over to me, smiling, "Time for a little fun. Nicole?" She pushed me into a chair as Nicole changed the radio to CD.

"What are you girls up to," I asked nervously as the music started and Fiona pushed my brother into another chair.

"Oh, just a little torture," Starlight replied with an innocent smile as she tied my arms and legs to the chair with zip ties.

"Cream," Fiona said sweetly, "care to join me in a little game of torture the two-tailed fox?"

"With pleasure," the sexy young rabbit replied.

I was unable to focus on my surroundings after that as a certain hedgehog and lynx started doing a rather sexy and teasing dance. I watched, mesmerized by the two beauties in front of me, as both of them slowly moved in, showing how lithe and athletic they both were. Star suddenly pulled off her top and I got a facefull of glorious womanhood encased in a sexy, lace bra. When she pulled back, I was completely breathless and red as a beet. 'Holy shit,' I thought, my heart pounding in sync with the music, 'if this keeps up I'm definatly gonna do more than pop a bonner!' "If this is what you call torture," I said with a grin, "then chain me to the wall! I'm in fucking heaven!" Nicole and Star moved in, both shirtless now. I was deffinatly on cloud nine as my head was smashed between two sets of what had to be no less than c-cup beasts! The girls giggled triumphantly and then gasped. I had got tired of being on the receiving end and decided to pull my own form of 'torture resistance'. I turned my head and gripped Star's black lace bra with my teeth while I hooked a tail around the center of Nicole's violet lace bra.

"I'd be careful," Star murmered in my ear as both of them scratched me behind my ears, causing my to release them and push my head into their hands, purring, "you might get something started."

'That's my intention,' I thought as I felt a primal hunger rise in me, 'what they don't realize is I've imprinted on both of them. I want them as my mates. To me, both of you are the most precious things in the world!' Outwardly, I just grinned and flashed my canines while the duo continued their 'torture'. I just relaxed and let my instincts guide my actions. After five minutes I could tell it was working, as Star made a small gesture and Nicole backed off and put her shirt back on. Starlight made her move, she straddled me and started to gyrate her hips. 'Time to be a fox,' I thought, 'This'll be sure to have the desired effect.' I made my move, simultaneously grabbing her bra with my teeth, goosing her with three tails, stuffing one down the front of her bra and wrapping the rest around her to prevent her from pulling back. After five minutes of resistance she slumped against me and let out a low moan. 'Nova one, Star zero,' I thought as she tore the zip ties off that were securing my wrists. I wrapped my arms around her and yanked my legs free, then whispered, "Let's move this to my room beautiful." She nodded, I switched to carrying her bridal style and whispered, "crystal control." With a blue flash, we vanished and reappeared in my room. "Before we go any further," I said as I looked deep into her eyes as I set her on the edge of the bed, "I have one question."

"What is it," she asked with bated breath.

"Right now I'm happy," I started, slightly nervous, "but I want to know if you'll make me the happiest fox in the world." I reached into my back pocket and watched as she stared and me nervously. I got down on one knee and opened the box, showing her the contents as I gently took her hand in mine, "I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you. I may be a Kitsune, but like all Mobians, I have only one heart and therefore only one love, I've imprinted on you. I promised you the day you chose me over being a Legionaire that it wouldn't be in vain. Now I want to give all you lost back to you, a family, as well as a husband."

"Oh, Nova," she said, tears flowing from her eyes asshe realized what I was about to say.

I reached up and gently whiped away her tears, "Starlight the Hedgehog, will you marry me?" I watched her as her eyes softened and she smiled, the same beautiful smile she's give only to me since that day two and a half years ago.

"Yes," she replied, "I will marry you and become Starlight Prower. I've never been happier, my fox, I love you." I placed the ring on her finger and, as per tradition, placed the second one on my own finger. I then climbed on the bed and started kissing her passionatly.

**LEMON ALERT**

**(NOTE: IF YOU'RE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO SEE THIS PART THEN SKIP DOWN TO WHERE IT SAYS 'END LEMON' AND CONTINUE TO READ- SNOW THE WEREFOX)**

As we kissed both of us kicked our boots off, hands exploring eachother. I gently pulled her down to the bed with me on top. Ever so slowly I started to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke the kiss. "Time for your gift my hondsome lover fox, "she said breathlessly as she grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, "care to unwrap it?" She then ran her hands down her slender frame in emphasis.

"Don't mind if I do," I replied, licking my lips. I suddenly got an idea and acted on it. Gripping the black fabric of her bra with my teeth, I slid my hands under her and unclasped it. Slowly, I drew my head back and sent it flying with the shake on my head. The effect was instant as she flipped us, taking control.

"You're mine fox," she growled, "I'm going to tame your wild ass!"

"try it," I grinned, eyes shinning challengingly, "I may be a sucker for a beauty like you, but that dosen't mean I'm easy." She didn't reply, just yanked my pants off and started rubbing my foxhood through my boxers. I decided to regain control and flipped us once more. I gently kissed her on the lips then slow started to remove her jeans, kissing my way down her body as I did so. She moaned and grabbed a fistfull of sheets, arching her back. "Your so beautiful Star. You're the only one for me," I whispered softly. I moved back up her body and gently started to massage her right brest as I licked and sucked on her left.

"Mmm, oh god Snow," she moaned, trying to control her approaching orgasm, "that feels so, mnyah, good. I love you, ah, so much, gyah!" She started panting and wasn't abl;e to stop moaning and calling my name as I started kissing her, now massaging both breasts. I broke the kiss and smiled, deciding it was time to finally see all of her. I moved down between her legs and gently grabbed her panties with my teeth, I slid them down and sent them flying with a flick of my head. I then lowered my face to her virgin mound and gently blew on it, eliciting a long, low moan from her.

"May I have a taste dear," I asked her. She didn't say anything, just nodded and I started licking her.

"Ohhh, g-go-god S-Snow, eep, ahh mmm," she moaned as she grabbed my head, pushing my muzzle deeper in, "yes, oh, right there. Ah! I-I-I'm sooo close. Gyahhhhh!" She screamed as her juices started flowing into my mouth. It tasted bitter but slightly sweet too, I continued to lap up her juices until she slumped and released my her hold on my head. After catching her breath she said, "Deffinatly much better than getting myself off. Now it's my turn foxboy." She pulled me up and kissed me, flipping us as she did so. She them slowly, teasingly removed my boxers and exclaimed, "Wow, so big!"

I smiled as she started to gently stroke my meat, "I never thought of it in that respect. I hope it's not to big for you?"

I gasped as she licked the pre-cum from the tip and then she said, "Oh no baby. You could be hiding an anaconda in your pants and I'd still jump on it!" I let out a low groan of pleasure as she slowly took me in her mouth and started bobbing her head.

"Oh, god," I cried out after a few moments as she suddenly throated me. I gently grabbed her head and started to buck my hips, "I'm so close Star!" I felt my balls tighten, triggering a chain reaction. "I'M CUMMING," I screamed as I blew my load in her mouth. She didn't spill a single drop, gulping it down hungrily.

After she swallowed all of my seed she licked her lips and grinned, "Not bad baby, but I think I want to feel that cannon of your's fire off somewhere else." She the positioned herself over my still throbbing member and slowly impaled herself on it. "Mmm, god baby," She moaned, "you're so thick, oh, it feels so good." She let out a squeal as I suddenly bucked my hips and broke through her virgin wall. She sat there on me for a few minutes, getting use to my size, before she started bouncing. After about five minutes she slowly started increasing speed. As she bounced she reached down, grabbed my hands and held them on her breasts.

Ten minutes later I felt my balls starting to tighten and groaned, "God, Star! I'm about to blow!"

"Me, ah, too," She moaned, "cum with me Snow, mmm, I want you to mate with me. Fill me with you seed, baby." I felt her tighten as she threw her head back and screamed in ecstacy. I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her to me and thrust into her as deeply as I could before joining her in orgasmic heaven. "That was great my snowy fox," she said, breathing heavily as she lay on top of me.

I smiled at her and flipped us over, "Ready for round two my beautiful hegette?"

"God, you came twice already," She exclaimed, "how much can you possibly have in you?"

I kissed her passionatly, "Let's find out." Round two turned into, three, then four, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I rolled off her, exhausted.

**END LEMON**

"God honey," she panted as she crawled up and lay her head on my chest, also spent, "that was incredible. I've never gone that much in one shot. You're a stud, we have to do this again."

I covered us and started to gently stroke her quills, "I agree, when work allows." I reached over, set my alarm and sighed as both of us let sleep claim us...

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Bzzzzzz! I grogily came to and reached blindly to shut off the alarm. I finally found it and shut it off. Groaning, I smiled and stretched, stopping when I noticed the weight on my chest. I looked down and saw a purple furred head with long, flowing quills, sleeping quite peacefully: Starlight. In an instant everything came back to me; the party, the battle, her holding on as I tore through Station Square on my motorcycle, the dance, her accepting my proposal and the passion that followed, 'that was deffinatly the best birthday I've ever had!' I started to tenderly stroke her quills and murmured, "Time to get up beautiful." She twitched and stretched before opening her beautiful violet eyes.

Am I dreaming, or did I actually spend a night in hot passion and fall asleep in the arms of my handsome snowy Kitsune," she asked sleepily.

"If you're dreaming then kiss me and pray you never wake up," I replied with a smile as I leaned in for said kiss. When we broke, she rolled slightly off me and I got up, finishing my stretching.

Starlight let out a squeal and reached between her legs, "Oh, fuck I'm sore! You really did a number on me! You rutted me like a wild animal last night Novi!"

I grinned and winked playfully at her, "Yeah but if I remember correctly, you enjoyed every second of it. You couldn't stop screaming my name and how do you think I feel? You rode me like I was a prized stallion! You wanted it just as much as I did."

"Yeah," she replied and she bounce a little, causing her tits to bounce, causing me to look at her hungrily, "down boy, you gotta go to work remember?"

"Then I highly recommend you quit teasing me," I replied, licking my lips and wraping my arms around her, "or I might have to do something about it. Care to shower with me? We are engaged now, so I don't think it'd hurt for us to shower together, or for you to move in with me, for that matter."

"Ok, I still live rather spartanly so it'd really only take five minutes for me to have my stuff ready to go," she shrugged, "course I'd have to walk there, as my Corevette got totaled yesterday."

I gave her a mischievous grin, "Are you sure you have no way to get around?" I held up a set of keys that had a keychain with her name on it.

"How many vehicles have you got for me," she asked in wonder.

"This is the last one," I replied, "and it's my engagement gift to you. It's not a car either, it's got two wheels and is fast."

"You got me a motorcycle," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a helmet of your own," I replied, " I had a feeling you'd enjoy it once I finally got you to ride on it with me."

"Thanks honey," she exclaimed as she hugged and kissed me, "but I don't have anything for you!"

"It's okay," I replied, "you're all the gift I need. Oh, and here." I handed her a bank card with her name on it.

"What's this for," she asked puzzled, "I already have a bank account, albeit it's empty."

"Well," I replied with a smile, "I was reactivated just in time. Today is payday for GUN Officers and lucky for me it's nice and fat. Three hundred, eighty-five thousand Mobiums a month is the payrate for a Lieutenant Colonel in the Special Forces. I make more than that though, I get five hundred thousand Mobiums a month because I'm specialized in doing the dirty work, us Blades have always gotten paid higher than those of our paygrade. We were always assigned the highest priority missions, which always meant the highest risk for us so they gave us a much higher hazard pay added to our normal pay. The account my pay goes into is linked to two cards, the one in my wallet and the one I just handed you. I've been holding onto it for some time, waiting for two things."

"What are those two things," She questioned.

"The first was for me to get the balls to ask you to marry me and the second was for you to accept," I replied. After that we both grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom. I got the water set and jumped and looked back at her to see her grinning, "Guess you didn't get enough last night." I picked her up and placed her in the shower.

**LEMON AGAIN**

**(Once again if you're not old enough skip to where it says 'END LEMON')**

Not wasting any time, I quickly bent her over and thrust into her already shoaked pussy. "OH, GOD NOVA, MYAHHH," she screamed, as I started thrusting fast, hard and deep, "I never knew goosing your tails would cause you to jump me. Ahh, god, don't stop, mmh, harder, ahh, faster!" She moaned, saliva coming from the corner of her mouth. I obliged, picking up speed and felt my knot growing. "AHHHH," she screamed as I shoved my vulpine knot into her, "what the fuck was that anyway? It's growing in me!"

"It's my vulpine knot," I replied, panting heavily, "with it in you, well, I won't be able to pull out until I cum in you. It allows me to mate with someone without having to worry about my dick coming out of them."

"Lovely," She muttered, "and I just started today."

"You were the one screaming for me to mate with you," I replied, "well, here you go!"

"You're an ass," She panted, "fuck, I'm gonna pop!" She screamed in ecstacy as her pussy clamped down on my knot. I threw my head back and howled as I thrust deeply and blew my load.

**END LEMON**

Once my knot was loose enough I pulled out of her and we finished our shower. She didn't say anything as she towled off and put on some blue laced lengere. I grabbed her hand as she started to walk out, "I'm sorry baby, I love you and you know it. Please don't be mad at me. I, just kinda lost it there for a moment when I caught your scent. I knew you were fertile and I really want you as my mate. If I could've pulled out after popping my knot in you I would've, if it meant you'd still be happy with me."

She turned and sighed, "It's okay, I knew I'd started and I teased you anyway. If anyone is to blame it's me. It's my problem now, not yours. Imma go get dressed and go cook breakfast."

I pulled her to me, "It's not just your problem. We're mates, when a fox takes a mate, it's for life. You'll never be alone, as long as I live your problems are mine as well." She smiled and kissed me, then walked to the bedroom. I smiled, put on my boxers and black socks, then put on my blue/black/grey camo pants. I then grabbed the comb and groomed my fur till it was smooth and shining. Finished in the bathroom, I went back to my room. 'Our room,' I reminded myself, 'I have a mate now. It's not just my room anymore, it's Starlight's too.' I smiled as I saw that she had laid my blue/black/grey camo over shirt and a sleevless black muscle shirt on the bed. I went to the closet to grab my military issue combat boots but couldn't find them. Turning back to the bed I smiled once again as I noticed that she'd set them, polished to perfection, on the floor next to everything else. I walked over and sat on the bed, put on and laced my boots, and put my muscle shirt and overshirt on. Finally dressed I grabbed my bag with the fox head and two crossed swords emblem on it and checked the contents. Satisfied, I grabbed my matching camo hat, pulled it on and made sure I had my engagement band and necklace that matched her's on then went downstairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I smiled as I smelled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. I made a beeline and immediatly saw Miles and Fiona sitting at the table, both grinning.

"What," I asked. They just continued to smile and the red vixen pointed behind me. I turned around and there was Starlight, wearing a tight, black, low-cut shirt and a pair a incredibly tight, incredibly short, jean shorts and an apron that said 'Kiss The Cook'. I smiled as she walked by and set the plate and coffee she carried down. I immediatly walked up and kissed her passionatly, leaning her back as I did so.

"Wow," I heard Fiona say, "if that's how he repays some morning sex and breakfast, then I wonder how you'd return the same thing?"

"Not interested," my brother replied, "you did a good enough job of wearing me out last night. Not to mention the two of them going at it like rabbits in mating season certaintly didn't let me get any sleep."

I broke the kiss and stood her back up, "You guys heard it?"

"Yeah," Fiona replied, "the two of you must've gone at it for hours. You guys vanished at about ten, everyone left about eleven and we had 'fun' till midnight. You two didn't stop going until at least three in the morning. That's when we finally stopped hearing the bed bang the wall, you howling and her screaming your name at the top of her lungs. I thought the windows were going to shatter!"

I blushed, "that bad huh?"

"Apparently that's not the only thing that happened last night," Miles said with a wide grin, "let me be the first to welcome you to the Prower family Starlight. Have you two got a date yet?"

"Thanks Miles," Star replied, "and we haven't talked about a date yet."

"Well, I hope it's soon," he stated, "I'd like to have a sister." I just ate my food, military speed, slammed my coffee and stood up.

"Well," I started, "unfortunatly that's a conversation we'll have to have later. I have to get to Station Square and report in." I quickly gathered my stuff and headed for the garage.

Starlight followed me, "When will you be home?"

"You know how it is," I replied, "it could be tonight or next week. All depends on my orders and if I get deployed on a mission."

"I hope it's tonight, although I know it's in vain," she said sadly, "I love you Nova Prower."

"I love you too baby," I replied as I took off my uniform shirt, pulled on my biker jacket and helmet, "I'll see you soon." I then gunned the engine, pulled down the visor and speed off. I pulled into the parking lot at 7:30. I was quickly targeted by a female wolf and male cougar. I gave them a quick glance, then returned to getting situated.

"Hey Rain, look at the noob," the male said.

"I don't know Charles," the female, Rain, replied, "he don't seem like he's new." At that I smiled and turned slightly, so that the fox head and crossed swords brand on my left arm was visible. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly when I made a silencing gesture.

'She's bright,' I thought, 'let's see if the other one's just as bright.' He deffinatly wasn't.

"What's to worry about," Charles retorted, "there's no Officers around. Time for a little fun!" I had gotten my uniform shirt back on by then.

"No Officers, eh Charles," I asked as I turned around, making my silver leaf insignia visible, "Now what 'fun' were you planning soldier?"

"Shit," he swore as he saw my rank, "you were right Rain, he's a fucking Lieutenant Colonel."

"Now," I smiled, "Why don't we start over, follow my lead people. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Nova Prower, commander of the GUN Black Ops's most prestegious unit, the Blades."

Rain salute, came to attention and replied, "Corporal Mara Wolfe,GUN Special Forces unit six-oh-four, strike team delta six explosives expert, sir!"

Charles didn't even so much as twitch as he said, "Sergeant Charles Haws, GUN Special Forces unit six -oh-four, strike team delta six sniper."

I frowned and got in his face, "Do you have a problem with superior officers turd? Do you know what the words 'Black Ops' means? It means I'm a highly trained killing machine, a weapon of mass destruction, given I'm a Kitsune! I highly suggest you re-evaluate your predicament as the both of you come with me this instant!" They silently followed me as I led them through the base, both gulped when we stopped at Commander Towers office and I knocked. After he bid me come in I looked at them and said, "Stay here, if you move I'll make sure you're both in deep shit." I then opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Nova, punctual as always," the Commander of GUN said with a smile, "please, sit."

"Let's cut the bullshit, sir," I replied, choosing to stay standing, "I'm sure you didn't reacivate me to deal with poorly trained grunts and to have someone to shoot the shit with."

"As sharp of wit and tongue as always too, I see," Tower sighed, "alright. Your orders are two-fold. You are to, first, infitrate Doctor Ivo Eggman's base and find out if he's in league with his twin. Second, you are to locate Doctor Ivo Robotnik's base. Once you have done so you are to infiltrate it and find out what he's up to. Once you have completed both objectives, you are to report back here."

"Next you'll say, 'You will need a team'. If I'm doing this, I choose my team," I replied.

"Very well, I already know one choice so here are her reactivation papaers and new rank insignia, who else," he asked.

I walked over to the door and said, "Corporal Wolfe and Sergeant Dipshit, get in here." Both entered and stood at attention, "Corporal Mara Wolfe and Sergeant Charles Haws of Special Forces unit six-oh-four, strike team delta six."

"Why and for what," He asked bluntly.

"I want Mara promoted to Sergeant and her because she's smart and resourceful," I said with a smile, "and as for Charles, I want him demoted to Private, due to the fact he certaintly don't act l;ike a Sergeant and because he needs a serious attitude readjustment and I believe I can see it happens."

"Oh hell no," Charles exclaimed, "I'm not working with this freak of nature!"

"You are now," Tower replied, face flush with anger, "and let me tell you a bit of information you might want to file away in the hollow space you call a brain, Private, it's an honor to be asked to join the Blades. Colonel Prower founded the unit during the Legion Wars. It is the single most decorated unit in GUN's entire history. This fox has seen more combat and has more successful Ops in his ninteen years than you'll ever have! Also, I've done some digging on the Kitsune, they aren't freaks. His kind, before they vanished two thousand years ago, were respected and renowned as the fierces and greatest warriors to ever exist. Nova is a direct descendant of these fox warriors and, that I've seen, is peerless in combat. He was only captured once during the war and came back, with one of the Legionaire's best Agents, who later joined GUN and she became one of the first Blades. Let's see you do that! Dismissed!"

Once outside Rain looked at me, "Thank you, sir. If I may ask, what are our orders and who is our fourth team member?"

"Orders, I will explain later," I replied, "as to who our fourth member is, well you'll meet her soon enough. You two are to go get your uniforms changed and meet me in the parking lot in three hours." I started to walk off.

"Where are you going to be, sir," Mara asked.

I continued to walk, "To get the fourth member of our team."

**AN: Well, here we are: end of chapter two. I am going to go ahead and throw this out there: I am looking for OC's to be members of the Blades that will be added over the next few chapters. If you have an OC and you want it in this story, then please pm me with a full bio on the OC as well as what weapons, clothing, etc. the OC would usually use. As alway: read, review and enjoy. Also, please be easy on me, the two lemons in this story are the first I've ever written. See you in Chapter 3: Missions, Revelations and New Blades!**


End file.
